Pokemon, A Mute and the Telepath Temple
by LayZee13
Summary: She's a trainer, she's a coordinator, she's MUTE? Jun comes from the Orre region. When Hunter J comes and demands access into a Temple and gets rejected, how is this apart of her plan? And what does she want in for?
1. Jun Zalenski

CH.1 Jun Zalenski

She shot out of bed, almost bringing it with her. It was already 9:34 and she was supposed to be at the lab at 9:45. She got dressed and grabbed her bag, literally jumping over the stair railing and landing with ease. She sat at the table as her father placed breakfast in front of her.

'Oatmeal, yum…' she sarcastically remarked in her head.

"You slept in." he father stated, grinning. "Your brother went ahead."

After hearing this, she literally inhaled breakfast, burning her throat while doing this and waved goodbye to her father. Checking her watch, she took note that there was only 6 minutes until her appointment. Rollerblading to her workshop, careful to avoid cars and ice, she got there with 1 minute to spare. And completely out of breath. She rang the door bell.

Professor Krane opened the door. "Why hello. Just on time. Come in, come in out of the snow. You wouldn't mind waiting in the waiting room?" She followed him into the room. "Your looking pretty today, excited too." She only nodded her head. "Wait here for a minute or so." And he left through the door leading to the lab doubling as his office.

Who is she? Jun Zalenski. She has an older brother named Luke, who is Krane's number one assistant, though Krane was more of an uncle to the two. Jun is finally 10 years old, turning 10 on December 18th. She had brown hair with purple highlights that usually went to her middle back, but had it in a ponytail. She had bright, cerulean eyes and was usually happy. She wore a black summer dress, which was very maneuverable, and navy blue leggings. Around her neck was a beautifully strung of string with a charm able to hold a pokeball in its sealed form. On her head was a purple bandana in which was sometimes around her neck. Over her summer dress was a light, but very warm sweater coat.

She is often caught in situations and will make it up as she goes along to get out, or something will just work for her. She is friendly and respectful to those who have earned her respect, but isn't shy. Her one flaw? She's mute…


	2. Lobo and a Lucky Chance

Chapter 2: Lobo, Lucky chance.

"Jun" her brother calls. "Come on." Jun followed her brother to a nice and huge room. To the right was a kitchen and to the left was a huge computer screen and several tables cluttered with papers and files, all that great stuff. To the back was a window overlooking the forked roads, one leading to a crazy Doctor who invents thing (Dr. Kaminko) a boat port, and a circle through the forest. In front of the window was a round able with 3 pokeballs. Aside from her, her brother and Prof. Krane, there were two other kids. "The other two are twins. They both came for their first pokemon as well." Luke whispered, as if reading her mind.

Both had red hair and were rather short. About 4'7 in height. One was wearing a short pink kimono like outfit with black sweat pants, long open sleeves, and her hair was in two medium short and curled pig tails. The other one was a male. He wore jeans and an open trench coat, showing a black shirt underneath. He wore glasses and had his red hair was tied in a very short ponytail. Seemed like he was the only one who had the right sense to wear winter clothes. The Professor was talking to the two. He had glasses and bed-head messy hair. Tan pans and a long, white lab coat, similar to Luke's. "Jun!" he took notice of the young girl out of the corner of his eye as they got closer. "These are my niece and nephew, Negi and Amaya."

"Hello." Both the twins greeted in unison. Jun only waved.

"Ok, so I have 3 pokemon ready for you." Krane said. He took each one and released the pokemon within. Ralts, Poochyena, and Riolu. "Chose your partners, all of you."

Neji went over to the Poochyena. Amaya went to the Ralts. Jun didn't move. Rather, she decided to let the pokemon chose her. The Riolu didn't do much either. Ralts was happy, Poochyena was wagging its cute tail uncontrollably with happiness and Jun just looked out the window, watching the snow fall. It was only then that Jun noticed the Riolu chose her as it's partner.

"Jun." Luke called, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Seems Riolu wants to be your partner." She bent down and picked up the riolu. "Seems he likes you." The Riolu just nodded his head. "You want a nickname?" he asked. Riolu nodded

Setting him down, Jun dug in her bag, taking out a note pad and a Jade stone on a burgundy string. "Riolu, Jun is going to do her best, so don't get upset. She is not only new as a trainer, but she is also mute. So she wont be able to yell out commands like normal people can, she is bright and will make things work. I want you to take care of her, she is also my baby sister." After hearing 'baby', Luke earned a punch in the arm. "Fine, not Baby. Little." Jun nodded in approval. "Can you do that for me?" Luke asked, turning to Riolu. Riolu nodded.

Jun wrote down the name Lobo for the riolu and placed the jade stone around Lobo's neck.

Professor Krane gave all three their passports and told them to head to the Gateon Port were they would get a boat ride to the next region. "I bid you good luck!" Professor Krane yelled to the three as they all made their way to the Gateon port. "Keep me informed!"


	3. SPEAK UP!

**_Chapter 3: SPEAK UP!_**

It's been a year and a half. Durring that time, Jun caught an Eevee and it evolved into and Espeon, naming it Espio, who has been a real help. Being psychic, it can read her mind. Added bonus, Espio learned how to talk for Jun. So it works out. Lobo evolved into a Lucario and became stubborn and protective. He and Jun managed to work out something to battle with. Jun would act out the move she wants Lobo to use, and using his aura, he will read the movement. She managed to catch a treeko and let it evolved into a Sceptile and named it Namuking. (**_Name is actually Korean, translating to Tree King, expressing that Sceptile is the king of the forest._**) Lastly, she had a Houndoom she caught as a Houndour and named it Cerberus.

Being a klutz, she sprained her ankle or leg several times, and Lobo was too stubborn to let her keep on her own and was often riding on Namuking's back (often by force) or making a sudden stop and camp out for a few days. It was because she tried not to hurt herself, was when she did hurt herself.

Jun took out her whistle and blew into it, signaling lunch time. Namuking, Espio, and Cerberus made their way to the cloth on the ground, with Lobo behind. '_Here you go!_' she mouthed to the four, placing homemade pokemon food and poffins down for them. For herself, she had salad. Though often made pancakes in which, her pokemon would eat plain. She found this funny. Even if they were not far from their destination, Jun knew that Lobo would never admit that he was starved.

Enjoying lunch and watching how Cerberus and Lobo bickered about the strangest things (In which, she informed Espio to stop translating a long time ago), she herd other voices in the distance. Curiosity won her over as she strayed from the pack without no one looking.

What she saw was a boy with spiky hair and an adorable Pikachu sitting on his hat, a girl with blue hair carrying a Piplup, and another dark skinned guy with brown hair. They were walking up the side of a hill, Jun hid in the bushes 9 feet above and hanging onto a tree branch.

"So Dawn," the one with brown hair started. "Do you have any ideas for the next contest?"

'_A coordinator?_' Jun mentally asked.

"Well, actually, Buneary and I-" the branch in Jun's hand snapped, sending her over the ledge and to the ground in front of the gang, scaring them. The girl known as Dawn rushed over to her as Jun held her head. "Are you ok?" she asked, but couldn't get close enough as Lobo jumped from the ledge and helped Jun up.

The boy with the Pikachu approached and stood next to the girl. "You fell 9 feet." He pointed out.

Jun was covered in dirt and wanted so badly to be able to talk. '_Why did I have to be so stupid and not notice the branch wasn't stable?_' she mentally shouted to herself. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She then closed it. '_Smart move Jun. Bet you looked pretty stupid with you mouth hanging open like that._'

Despite Lobo's protests, she approached the trio.

"I'm Dawn, this is Piplup." The girl with blue hair introduced.

'_Kinda figured that._' Jun took note.

"I'm Brock." The dark skinned male said.

"I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." The other male said. Jun found Pikachu to be completely adorable.

She then took out her note pad and wrote '_Sorry for the sudden landing. I'm Jun._" the three looked confused, then she added '_I'm mute…_'

"Hold on, you're Mute?" Dawn asked. "What are you, trainer, coordinator, breeder?"

Jun wrote something else down. '_Join me for lunch? Please? I'll explain._'

The trio looked at each other and agreed. Jun set out more pokefood. "Thanks Jun." Dawn started. "So back to my question. So what are you? I'm a coordinator."

Espio looked up. "She doubles as a trainer and coordinator. Though mostly a traveler." The trio exchanged glances. "What? Never seen a talking Espeon?"

"It's uncommon." Brock stated.

"Once I learned Jun was mute, I focused on reading her mind when I evolved and talk like a human to help her. Also to help her other pokemon learn sign language."

Ash then spoke up. "So you're also a trainer, huh? I'm from Pallet Town."

"I'm from Twinleaf town." Dawn said.

"I'm from Pewter city, in the Kanto Region?"

"Yeah I know where that's at. I came from the Kanto Region. Cerberus, the Houndoom…" Espio glanced over to see Lobo and Cerberus bickering again. "Is from the Jhoto. Namuking, the Sceptile came from the Hoenn in Oledale town. Lobo, the Lucario was her first pokemon to begin traveling."

"Where was that?"

"The Orre region."

"Orre region? Where is that?"

"Dunno. But nothing much there, least from what I know. Pokemon is rare, so battles are hard to find. Most keep their pokemon out of their pokeballs. Though I remember hearing about a little incedent a while ago. Few years back, with Shadow pokemon. Pokemon who were forced to just be fighting machines. That was easily solved though. I guess the Orre region is a place to unwine, retire, all that fine stuff. But since pokemon was scarce, Jun decided to have an adventure outside her home region. So she went traveling."

'_Not why, liar._' Jun thought. '_I mostly wanted to explore the world, you know that. Though I did end up being a trainer part time and a coordinator. BUT THAT WAS YOUR DOING, NOT MINE!_'

"ANYWAYS! We find traveling fun."

"Cool! So are there any Gyms in the Orre region?" Ash asked, enthusiacly.

"Of course not!" came a mystery voice, though not to the trio. "The Orre region is _weak_." they emphasized 'weak'. "I been there, and I would say it's perfect for you."

"PAUL!" the trio stated together.

'_Who?_'

"Orre region people or pokemon are not week!" Espio snapped. "Jun is a wonderful and strong trainer, and to add on, she's mute!" she continued.

'_Espio… you're stupid…_' Jun thought, rolling her eyes.

"If she's mute, then how can she command her pokemon to attack and dodge in battle?"

'_Ok, now that sounds like a challenge!_'

"Jun said that sounds like a challenge." Espio read.

"You want to battle?"

Jun only nodded.

* * *

_Long Chapter..._

_(Well, it took me a long time to type this.)_

_May seem short to you._

_Not to me._

_Rate, review, favorite, report (scratch that, don't report)_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**  
_


	4. Disadvantage also means Pual got served

Ok, so this was something i made up as i went. HOWEVER! It turned out to be great! My friends (2 people) thought this was quite funny.

PS, i do not own pokemon.

It owns me...

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Disadvantage (Paul got served…)_**

"Medicham, stand by for battle!" Paul sent out a Medicham. Ash, Dawn and Brock figured it to be new. Brock was the referee. Jun had chosen Lobo to battle.

'This one looks strong.' Jun thought to herself. She noticed the medicham was flexing and curling its left hand into a fist. '_It knows a punching move…_' Closer inspection showed that the hand was a bit singed, or burned. '_Fire punch…_'

"BEGIN!"

"Medicham use fire punch!" just as Jun predicted. As the Medichan raced forward, its fist on fire, Jun just put her hand out in front of her. Lobo, still facing his opponent but using aura to fixate on Jun who was 12 feet behind him, sensed the movement and knew what it meant.

The Medicham focused her attention to Lobo, springing into the air, fist pulled back for the attack. Bringing it down, Lobo charged and aura sphere in his palm, making sure the fire punch made contact with it. Jun smirked. '_Well done._' She watched as the scattered dust cleared, showing that the Medicham was thrown back into a rock.

Paul growled under his breathe. "Get up and use Shadow ball!" he commanded, though harshly. Medicam hesitated, not really wanting to battle-especially under ownership of Paul. "DO IT!" he commanded once more. Medicham did, though disliking every bit of it.

Jun brought her position to a baseball pose, Lobo followed her example. '_Bone Rush to block!_' was her command. However, it was a bit of a twist.

The Shadow ball got closer, and Lobo swung the blue bone, hitting the Shadow Ball back to Medicham, who was a bit slow and dodged it but still felt it graze her arm.

Paul didn't like this slowness Medicham was showing. "You're too slow!"

Medicham had it. This was enough. She just took a seat in her current spot, folding her arms over her chest, looking away from Paul.

'_Uh… what?_'

"What are you doing?! Get up and fight!" but Medicham wouldn't listen. "GET UP!" finally, medicham go up, but rather walked over to Jun and Lobo, who were staring at the scene in confusion, and extended a hand to Jun.

Still confused, Jun took it and shook hands.

"So what, you're giving up? Pathetic!"

Lobo had to hold Jun back from socking him in the face. '_One blow to the face, one! Please!_' she looked hopefully to Lobo, who only shook his head. '_Well she's not pathetic!_' Jun added mentally. '_In fact, I wouldn't listen to you either!_' she thought as she did the signs.

"What ever. You're useless to me." He said, calling it back then releasing Medicham. "Anyone like you is useless to me." He stated, before walked off.

'_What a jerk!_'

There was an awkward silence before Brock spoke up. "I'm gonna say no one won that."

The Medicham looked sad that she had no one to train her. Then began to walk away toward the mountain range.

Jun took note to this and rushed after it, inviting it to travel with them to take her somewhere she will be respected and find fun (Espio translated of course).

Before long, they all were on their way (Even the trio) to Jun's destination.

(Brock navigated while Jun lead them in circles for four hours)

* * *

The next chapters are fillers. i might just combine both chapters.

ANYWAYS!

Pleas rate/review! I forgot to say that on my last chapters...

sorry...

Again, this chapter was origionally chapter 5 and 6, but i added them like i fused chapters 2 and 3.

Rate please!

Thanx!


	5. Village games

**This is semi-important, semi-filler.**

**AND REMEMBER:**

**When you find yourself yelling at you're goldfish, then you know your crazy.**

**(Don't worry, i did it all the time when mine tried to eat each other when i FED THEM EVERYDAY!)**

* * *

After the Paul incident (in which Jun swore she would sock him the next time she saw his periwinkle head) the four travelers (plus five pokemon, Espio, Lobo, Pikachu, Medicham and Piplup) walked in the forest, known as Namuking forest (as told by Espio) completely lost. Brock looked at the map for the umpteenth time. "You say-er…" Jun just wove that mistake off. "That there is a village not too far into this forest that does not have the proper name on the map, I don't see any signs of civilization." Brock continued.

The sun had already begun to sink three hours ago. Barely any light penetrated the clustered forest above anyway, so there wasn't much of a difference. Not to anyone currently in the forest.

Finally seeing the light through the trees Ash, Jun and Espio dashed off, with Dawn, Medicham, Lobo, and Brock following.

"Not that far now!" Espio happily stated. "Actually, just 20 steps away!"

The village was, like said, 20 steps away. It was small, but lively with mostly elderly people. There were some young ones, some little kids, and many pokemon living in harmony. Straight ahead was a path leading up a small hill, a house sitting at the peek.

There were also Treeko crawling, walking, or even dozing under trees around. Grovyle were under trees as well, many had been spotted the eight in the forest. But only one Sceptile was near, and that was in the forest. (Not counting Jun's)

Brock looked at his map yet again. "This place isn't on the map."

"Because this place is little known, even if it may not seem that way." Came a low, elderly mans voice. The group looked around them to see an elderly mad walking out of the forest with a Glaceon by his side. He had grey hair pulled into a loose fitting ponytail, a blue long sleeve shirt, blue baggy pants with a single purple stripe running down the side of each pant leg, and a beard to his collar bone. "Just looking for ya Jun." he said, looking to Jun.

Jun grinned widely and ran over to him, hugging him. Lobo looked a bit confused, but then seemed to realize something and let it go. Can't say the same for the trio, Piplup, Pikachu, and Medicham

"Jun, you know-?"

"I'm her grandfather." The elderly man stated. "I'm Joseph. Call me Joe, if you please? You are friends with Jun?"

"Yes, I'm Ash, and this is my Buddy Pikachu."

"I'm Dawn, this is Piplup."

"I'm Brock."

Joseph nodded. "Nice to meet you. Like I said, I'm Joseph, but call me Joe. And this…" he gestured to Glaceon. "is Gracey. She is my loyal partner." The Glaceon, known as Gracey perked up as she heard 'Loyal'. Joe looked to Lobo as Jun let go. "Well Lobo. Nice to see you again. You've grown since last I saw."

"You saw him last week! On the phone call screen thing!" Espio stated.

Joe chuckled. "I meant in person, but thank you Espio, for the memory run. My memory hasn't been as well lately." For a split second, the happy gleam in his eyes faltered. He knew for a fact that he was old. "However, all other is well. You're grandmother looks forward to seeing you." He said, looking to Jun. His gaze traveled to the Medicham, and smirked. "New friend?" he asked.

Jun nodded, making signs with her hands, Joe knowing exactly what they meant. '_She was abandoned, and I thought we could bring her here and she could go to that place._' was the translation.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea."

'_Yeah._'

All the while Espio was translating what Jun said to the trio.

"'_That place_'? What does she mean?" Ash asked.

"Not too sure. Lobo may know."

Fact was, Lobo knew exactly what they meant. He had been to 'that place' when Jun accidentally took the ferry to Sinnoh instead of Kanto. He was only a Riolu at the time. It was in that place that he heard something he never thought he would hear in his whole lifetime. A voice. A voice of someone who was close to him. '_Jun's voice_.'

Espio looked at him expectantly before he realized she was reading his thoughts as he mentally relived his past. '_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_' was the translation to what he shouted.

"I'm not in you're head!"

'_Yes, you are! Now OUT!_'

Jun, Joe, Ash, Dawn and Brock sweat dropped as the two pokemon had an outburst in which they had a feeling they knew what it was about. Though Jun didn't want to know anyways.

Lobo never liked it when Espio was in his head, reading his thoughts and seeing into his dreams when he took naps.

But that was Espio. Always nosing her way into near everything.

"Shall we go?" Joe asked suddenly, catching Lobo and Espio in their little spat. The two looked at him as he strode off. Off to the house on the peek of the hill.

The house was the same size as most of the other little houses. Than again, half of it was hiding in a huge tree. Like the whole upstairs.

The inside was cute, for Jun's taste at the least. As you walked in the door, the living room was directly in front, a grey couch and burgundy carpet. Brown coffe table in front of the couch. There was a chair towards the opposite wall next to the couch, which a Leafeon slept in. To the right and far back, through the living room was a kitchen for the size of three people. To the left of the front door was another door under the stair case, which leads upstairs. The door under the stair case was locked with a silver pad lock, as if to keep something in, or out.

An elderly lady walked down the stairs. "Joseph dear, who have you brought?" she asked.

"Jun and her friends came by." He replied, turning to the lady. "Tell me Natalia, you haven't forgotten you're granddaughter, have you?" he asked, glancing to Jun from the corner of his eye.

Natalia's eyes lit up. "Jun deary, that's you? You've grown!" she came down and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. She wore a long pink skirt, and a blue long sleeve top. Her hair was pulled into a bun, though strands of hair were hanging down. She chuckled. "Last I saw you, you were shorter than me. And Lobo, how nice to see you!" she pulled Lobo into a hug. (Under much protest did he finally allow her)

"Folks like some tea?" Joseph asked.

"Yes please." The trio said in unision.

Joseph nodded and walked into the kitchen. Natalia told them all to go take a seat in the living room. "I'm Natalia, Jun's grandmother. That lump in the chair over there is Levice, my Leafeon. Honestly, he's as old as me, if not older." She joked. Levice looked at her, then yawned before going back to sleep "You are all traveling?" she asked, taking a seat herself and sipping coffe.

"Yep. I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"I'm Dawn."

"I'm Brock."

"I see…" Natalia glanced over at the Medicham. "What about you my dear?" she asked.

Jun did some signs to her grandmother. '_She was recently abandoned by this jerk I battled because she stopped listening to him. He was being very mean- everyone's a critic! So he let her go and left. I didn't win, neither did he, but he got served. Honestly, I wanted to punch him_.'

"Be thankful you didn't. You should never throw the first punch, nor the last. Just walk away with a grin to confuse people. To show you weren't affected by it."

'_Well, I really would have if Lobo had not held me- ESPIO, stop translating!'_

Espio looked at her with a guilt expression. "But the others have no idea what you are saying."

'_Espio… you really are something. I'll give ya that.'_

Natalia just smiled. "You're welcome to stay here for the night. As is, it's already getting late and I'm afraid there isn't a pokemon center here. A healing springs for pokemon down below the whole village, though that's it."

"There's a place below the village?"

Joseph came out with a tray of teas. "Are you in any sort of hurry?" he asked, giving a cup of tea to each.

Dawn thought for a moment. "Well, my next contest is in about a week, and just in the next town."

"And it will only take a few hours to get to the next town. Yeah, we have some spare time."

'_I know where this is going…'_

"Well then, join us for a little contest of our own? It's held underground for pokemon trainers like. It's fun too, Jun always had fun. The first round is a timed obstacle course, the second is a pokemon maze race. Lunch is held for all the pokemon and trainers and such by everyone. The last round is for a battle to take place." He explained. "We used to do this stuff all the time, but stopped for a few years. Then, about 3-4 months ago, Jun got a hold of me and asked if we could do one for her and her friends. So we agreed, she sent out the invites, and we redid the obstacle and maze."

'_So this time I wont be able to have the advantage of knowing what is going on and the whole course.'_

"Sounds fun." Dawn said.

"So, Dawn, Brock, Ash, and Jun will compete. Plus others from outside the village will join in." Joseph summed up.

"There's also going to be two others. They signed up this morning. Jessla and Jamro."

'_What kind of names are _those_?!'_

Shouts and such could be heard outside. Joseph had a solemn expression on his face as her rushed out the door, Gracey close behind him.

'_It's amazing how things can go from good to bad in a matter of mere seconds.' _Was what Jun thought as she ran out the door to catch up and see what was going on, Lobo following.

"Jun, Joseph!" Natalia called after them from the door, but stopped when she saw a huge Salamance in the middle of the village blow. The sight that met her wasn't one she wanted to see. Water pokemon were putting out fires as soon as they began. Golem, Aggron, Onix, Blissy, Butterfree, Beedrill, Magnectrike, Delcatty, Mightyena, Grovyle, Treeko, and many other pokemon were fighting and defending against a swarm of Golbat and the huge Salamance. Most were losing.

* * *

**Ok, so my friends Donte and Chris are coming in the next part or so.**

**Yes, they really are my frends in real life, more like crazy brothers.**

**But ya gotta love them anyway.**

**The looks, attitude, and the way they act to each other is EXACTLY (with the exception of the looks) how they are in real life.**

**They pretty much chose their own pokemon, though i added the extra things.**

**Some of the things they say in the story are ACTUAL quotes from them in real life.**

**My friend Jesse also makes a guest appearance.**

**Though he will be refered to as Jess.**

**Then you can probably guess who Jessla and Jamro are.**

**Probably.**

**I couldn't come up with better names.**

**HINT: Yanmega and Carnavine.**

**Please, rate, reveiw (flames excepted as well) and PM me.**

**Dunno what for, but PM me.**

**(I have a lot of people who names start with 'J' in my story, don't I? PM me about that!)**


	6. Stand your ground! Access Denied!

**Chapter 6: Stand your ground! Access Denied!  
**

Jun couldn't believe what she was seeing. The village was being attacked by a Salamance and many Golbat. The villagers' pokemon fought back, but were losing. The number of Golbat outnumbered the village pokemon and the forest pokemon. Jun didn't know if she should feel enraged, of appalled. Lobo was obviously astounded, then enraged. Grandpa Joe was rushing down the hill to the main fight scene against the Salamance. As he got closer, he saw the silhouette of a person standing on the Salamance. Some-what spiked silver hair, a long overcoat, some weird machine on their arm, and wore sun glasses.

Hunter J…

"Slamance!" she called. In reply, it fired a flamethrower. A nearby tree flared in flames, Rattata and Chatot scurrying out of it. A Blastoise used hydro pump to douse out the flame. "Now where is it?!" she demanded. "Where is the entrance!? I know it's here, the sensors have gone haywire from a strong E.M.F!"

Joseph stepped forward. "Your not gaining access." He said firmly, already knowing what the hunter wanted. "As long as this village can stand to fight, you will not pass."

She smirked. "I'll burn this village down, if need be! Salamance!" Salamance charged up a flamethrower and shot it, but Gracey countered it with a strong water pulse 8 feet away from Joseph. Then charged an ice beam up, aiming at Salamance's wing before firing, which Salamance easily dodged.

"Joseph!" Natalia called out, joining her husband, Levice behind her. "Why is this hunter here?"

He didn't answer right away; rather he readied Gracey for a battle. "She wants entrance into the temple." He finally answered.

"The temple?" Natalia repeated. "Now we can't have that, now can we?" she glanced at Levice, who looked ready to join Gracey in an up coming fight. "Oh dear, you haven't fought anyone in a while, have you?" she asked. Levice nodded.

"I haven't the time for this, Drapion! Cross Poison!" she commanded, sending out an overgrown purple scorpion known as Drapion.

Jun pointed a finger at Drapion, signaling Lobo to attack, but her grandfather put his arm in her way. "No need Jun. We can take care of this. Go help with the Golbat." He said as Gracey countered the cross poison with an iron tail.

Reluctantly, she followed her orders and dragged Lobo with her. The others followed suit.

Joseph glared at J and her Salamance and Drapion. "You're not gaining access, and that's final!" he stated once again.

J gritted her teeth. "Salamance, flame thrower! Drapoion, poison sting!" she commanded. Slamance spewed out a stream of flames while mini purple missile-like things shot out of Drapions mouth and joined together.

Levice rolled out of the way while Gracey countered with Water Pulse.

"Gracey, Iron Tail!"

"Levice, Shadow Ball!"

Levice conjured up a ball of shadow, taking extra time for it to charge. Graceys tail glowed white. Levice hurled the shadow ball, and Gracey smacked it with her tail, adding speed to it, making it extra powerful. Salamance dodged it, and Drapion took a step to the side and dodged it.

:::

In the village fights, Ash had Pikachu using thunderbolt on many Golbat, creating a striking ring above and around itself for any Golbat who was close.

"Turtwig, Energy Ball! Buizel, Sonic Boom!"

"Buneary, Ice Beam! Piplup, Whirlpool!"

"Croagunk, Brick Break!"

"Bob, Hydro Pump!" a spew of water shot out of the pumps of a Blastoise and knocked out a gang of Golbat right out of the village. The voice was very familiar to Jun, as she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings when trying to identify the voice. Several Metang from other henchman that have newly entered the battle swooped down.

'_Bob the Blastoise belongs to…'_

"JUN! Look out!" called another familiar voice. She turned around to see a group of Metang, and a flock of Skarmory diving down on her. "Blazen, Flame Thrower!"

"Hyaohana, Ice Beam!"

A beam of ice and a spewed stream of flame began to intertwine with each other and hit the flock of steel pokemon. An Infernape and Frosslass landed next to Jun. Now seeing who attacked the incoming enemy, she knew who exactly was there.

'_Donte, Chris!'_

:::

"Magical leaf!"

"Blizzard!"

"Flame Thrower, Poison Sting!" Again, the two attacks combined together, countering the combined Blizzard/Magical Leaf frontal attack, blasting off and creating a field of smoke, engulfing both the Eevee evolutions.

J smirked as the smoke cleared and Drapion was already charging in with a Cross poison straight towards the Leafeon. Gracey jumped in between the two and countered with Iron Tail, protecting her ally. By now, an Ariados had entered the fight in place of Salamance.

With J still on, Salamance flew overhead the village, assessing the scene. The mob of Golbat, Crobat, and Metang and Skarmory had decreased since the arrival of Jun and the others. "My assumption has been confirmed… the entrance is here somewhere…" she mumbled. "But I can't get in now. I'll have to wait…"

She commanded Salamance to retreat, and her henchman followed suit, knowing that phase one was over. As quickly as they came, they recalled their pokemon and left. Jun attempted to give chase, but Lobo held her back.

:::

Levice and Gracey settled down when J ordered her Drapion and Ariados back and everyone was gone. But one thing was for sure, something was up and they knew it. J had given up too easily. They were both communicating to each other about their concerns. Feeling the need to take a look around, the two walked the village border and kept an eye out on things.

'_Levice, I have a feeling that that hunter hasn't left yet.'_

Levice turned to Gracey, nodding to a Ledian that had been flying overhead. _'I'm having the Ledyba and Ledian scout over head to keep an eye out.'_

'_From the things Joseph has said, the hunter has technology that can cloak her in invisibility.'_

Levice smiled. _'Everything has an E.M field, and I'm sure that her technology gives off some electro magnetic waves.'_

'_Learn that from the science channel?'_

'_It'll be like a homing beacon. Just like psychic waves, E.M waves can be traceable as well. Same with heat waves.'_

'_But do we have the right technology?'_

'_Who needs technology when we have psychic pokemon willing to help, and a Luxray to see past the invisibility cloak!'_

'_They may not even be in the forest area.'_

'_You heard what the human lady said, she knows it's here and will gladly burn down the village to get to it.'_

'_What I want to know is what she wants with the Temple.'_

'_Ask a few Kecleon to be our eyes and ears.'_

'_I guess your right…'_

'_Aren't I always?'_

'_No. This is one of the rare moments where you come up with bright ideas!'_

Levice playfully bat his paw at Gracey. _'Oh hush. Lets get back before Natalia and Joseph begin to worry.' _ Was the translation to what he said. _'And I'm not older than Natalia. I was just always more mature than her.'_

'_Back in the old days, right?' _Levice shook his head as they continued back to the village. _'I wonder what the J stands for...?'_

_

* * *

_Sorry it's been SO long since i last updated. I have had school and- you all know the drill.

However!

In my town, there's writing contest! all needs to be origionall, and first place gets $100+ their story published at the library! I was working on that for a long time and didn't really have time to do this. either way, it's here!~!

So Chris and Donte are my characters! They chose their own team, and they will be in my story even more. most of their actions or words are either;

A. What they really would do and say.

B. What they really DID do or say.

of course, their characters are them, Jun is NOT based off me. However, i will often think like her and put myself in a mindful position (commands, plans, eye-to-eye view etc...) but for Chris and Donte, thats really them and i had to guess on what they would do or record what they have said and etc...

so, they are finally here!

Either way!

PLZ! Rate and Review! R&R! I'm loosing momentum to keep this story up!


End file.
